Infinite
Infinite is a dangerous villain that was known to some as "The most powerful villain of all time". History Early Life Infinite started off as a regular robot in Makuhero City. But after his parents were killed, he went bad. He went around stealing bits of powerful technology. When he had stolen all he needed, he upgraded himself with all the stolen tech. Then he went on a rampage. Many hero teams tried to stop him, but they all failed. He killed anyone who was in his way. Even when walking through a spaceport, anyone who walked in front of him and stopped there was killed. Then, a powerful hero managed to banish him from life*. Since then, everyone thought that the time of Infinite was over. *See Ghosts. Return But they were wrong. An experimental time-travel machine ripped a hole in space and time, letting him come through. But he seemed to have changed. With all the new, improved technology about, he knew that he could get himself killed. So he waited in the shadows, with the whole universe fearing when he would come out and fight. Second Return The universe was partially wrong. He was waiting, and bidding his time. But he wasn't in the shadows. In fact, without Hero Factory even knowing it, he was currently on their wanted list. It wasn't even his name on their wanted list! But it was him. Explanation: since he was simply a cloud of orange energy (with a head) he could not inflict any physical attacks. So he entered the body of a civilian and influenced him, gradually, to become like Infinite. The civilian called himself "Flame" and rampaged. Flame had no idea he was carrying Infinite. One of the things Flame did, which didn't seem to have been influenced by Infinite, was to make himself a "tail" this had a massive flame on the end which he could airsurf on. The Hero Factory eventually guessed that Infinite was inside him, and dispatched the Ultra Team to stop him. Their team arrived in time to watch him blow away several rival villains with new powers that he had (a sign Infinite was taking full control of him). The team then confronted Flame, who responded by saying he did not have infinite inside him. He was wrong. Infinite took full control then. Flame's red eyes faded, to be replaced by Infinite's glowing green ones. Basically, Flame was dead. Infinite then blew the Heroes away with a single attack, rendering them unconcious. After yelling, "I am back, galaxy!" he disappeared. Nobody knows where he is currently, but there are rumours of him planning a massive attack on Makuhero City... Abilities and Traits He was extremely powerful; he could fight his way through the Hero Factory, blow it up, and not even be a bit tired. Need I say more? His traits include: *Loving fire. *Stealing powerful technology. *Killing people who stood in his way for no reason. and the most easy-to-guess one of them all: *Being a villain. Personality Unlike some villains, he was not arrogant, or impatient, or stubborn, nor angry. He had a strange calmness about himself, and he would gladly kill seventeen babies without showing any sympathy or remorse. Notes *His name is based off the fact he had "infinite power". *Since his return, the word "infinite" is a swear word to most Heroes. Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Red Villains Category:Black Villains Category:Characters Category:User:Bla234 Category:Robots Category:Living Robots